


A Molotov Cocktail Kind of Fate

by Rasberry_Honeybun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, F/M, M/M, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasberry_Honeybun/pseuds/Rasberry_Honeybun
Summary: Breakfast Club but Teen Wolf!
Relationships: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore/Kira Yukimura, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	A Molotov Cocktail Kind of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Athlete & The Criminal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211319) by [damnfancyscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch). 
  * Inspired by [A High School Cliché.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250075) by [halelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah). 



> I started and finished this in like one night so if there are any errors just let me know!  
> This work was also inspired by two different breakfast club au fanfics that y'all should check out up above!  
> Enjoy! <3

“It can’t be that bad. Right?” Stiles turned to look at Scott. “Just six hours with the love of my life. It’ll be great. Right?”

Scott winced. “I mean . . . apparently Jackson was making out with Kira at that party the other day so I’m sure Lydia needs a shoulder to cry on. You’ve got some great shoulders!” Stiles elected to ignore the forlorn way Scott said Kira’s name.

“Oh God I think I’m going to throw up.” Stiles hyperventilated outside of the school doors. Scott gave him a hearty thump on the back before turning around with his tail between his legs and ditching his friend.

“I’ll see you at three!” Scott called out as he climbed in his mom’s Honda and sped away.

Stiles groaned as he dragged his feet to the school doors. He checked in with the office ladies and was pointed to the library where detention was being held. All that stood between him and Lydia were two glass doors. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed them open.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski. Finally deigned us with your presence, I see.” Harris smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Stiles felt death looming on the horizon. Not only was Lydia there, basking in the window seat with Allison right next to her, but Jackson was glowering on the other side of the room as well. Stiles saw Kira sat in the middle with the infamous Derek Hale, legendary bad boy at Beacon Hills High, on her left side. The other love of Stiles life. The one that made Stiles realize he was just a little gay and a lot terrifieid. The one that made Stiles throw all his attention at Lydia to keep from feeling the low level ache he felt in his heart every time he looked Stiles’ way. This was looking to be just the perfect Saturday morning detention.

“Take a seat,” Harris motioned to the chair next to Jackson and Stiles felt his breakfast rise up his throat. “Now, you’re all her to serve six hours of detention. Nine to three. You will sit here and write a thousand word essay. About who you are and why you’re here. My office is just down the hall. I hear any horsing around and it’s another detention for all of you, got it?”

Harris pivots and stomps out of the library. Derek snorts and whispers something to Kira. She giggles and pulls out a sketchbook from the bag at her side. Stiles notices Jackson whip his head at the sound and Lydia glare directly at him. Jackson glares right back and turns around with an aggravated sigh. Stiles buckles in for a long day.

  
  
  


After half an hour of screwing around on his phone, Derek stands up. The incessant tapping of Stilinski's pen was grating on Derek’s nerves and he had to leave before he took the pen and beat the kid with it. He turns around to walk further into the library when Jackass Jackson opens his mouth.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going, Hale? You _want_ us to get another detention? Maybe you don’t have anything to do on Saturday’s, but the rest of us got family to go home to.” He snickered.

“I’m sorry, but all I’m hearing is you want another black eye.” Kira spits out at him. Jackson’s wounded ego from being taken out by a girl has him shut up real quick. “That’s what I thought, dickwad.”

“Like you have room to talk.” Lydia mutters just loud enough to be heard in the quiet library. Allison tugs on Lydia’s sweater to get her to shut the fuck up Derek hopes.

“It’s not Kira’s fault your boyfriend’s a whore, Martin.” Derek speaks up when Kira lowers her head.

“Can we all just shut the fuck up and work on this dumbass essay, please?” Stilinski shouts like he’d been holding it in the whole time. “Lydia, you broke up with Jackson last week, so nothing that happened at that party was Kira’s fault. Jackson, you’re the root of all evil. Kira, you really gotta learn how to pick ‘em. Derek . . . has anger issues and Jackson hurt his best friend. And Allison is a sweet cinnamon roll, too pure for this world. Are you all done throwing jabs at each other, now? Good.” 

Everyone sat in silence before Derek literally couldn’t hold in his snort. He covered his mouth with his hand and walked further into the library as he chuckled at Stilinski’s inability to be a normal person. Kira shrugged and threw her sketchbook in her bag and left it on the table to follow him.

  
  
  


Stiles felt Jackson glaring at him, but he refused to look up. If Jackson was going to beat him up he might as well just get it over with.

“Root of all evil?” Jackson spoke through his grit teeth. “You don’t know shit, Stilinski, and if you even look at me again I’m going to rip out your spleen, go it?”

Stiles nodded and grabbed his stuff to relocate to Kira’s abandoned seat. He could hear Lydia and Allison having a rushed conversation before Lydia slammed her hand on her desk and stormed in the direction Kira and Derek left in.

“Shit.” Allison ran after her.

“Shit.” Jackson echoed as he ran after them.

“I hate my life.” Stiles hissed as he ran after the trio.

Chaos. Utter chaos. There was no other way to describe the scene between the two large bookshelves. Derek had Jackson in a headlock as Kira tugged at his beefy arms. Lydia pushed Kira and that set the taller brunette off. She pushed Lydia back and Allison stepped between the two but was trampled over as the heated girls yelled and ran at each other. Stiles did the only thing he thought could help. He grabbed books off their shelves and started hurling them at everyone. One nicked Derek on the back of his head. Another hit Jackson in the gut. Paperback books hit Lydia on the shoulder and Kira at her knees.

“Enough!” Allison screeched like a banshee from hell as she used some crazy karate moves Stiles had only seen in movies to separate Kira and Lydia. They landed harshly on their behinds far from each other. Allison turned to Derek and Jackson and twisted their arms behind their back until Stiles was sure they were going to pop. They cried out for mercy until Allison dropped them on their asses as well. She pulled the last book from Stiles hands and bopped him on the head with it. 

“I’m sick and tired of this. We are going to sit here and talk out our differences even if it kills us!” She pushed Stiles to sit and followed suit. There was an icy silence as they all glared at the floor and refused to look at each other. Allison grabbed a book near her feet and threw it at Jackson. It hit him dead center in the chest. “You can start since we’re all here because of you.”

“What am I supposed to say, huh?” He scoffed.

“You could start with an apology.” Kira crossed her arms and pulled her knees up to rest them on. “I don’t know, maybe something along the lines of, “Sorry I’m a gigantic douchebag that likes to mess with people’s feelings.” Could go a long way in keeping me from punching you again.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jackson retorted.

Derek curled his big hands into fists. “Wanna try that again?”

Allison made a shushing noise and pointed her finger at Derek. “I’ve been in karate since I was six. I _will_ use what I’ve learned if I have to.” She turned back to Jackson. “Now, let’s start from the beginning. Lydia broke up with you last week. Why?”

Jackson scowled down at his feet. “I’m going abroad for college. England.”

“That’s not why, you idiot.” Lydia’s words were harsh but her tone was full of exhaustion. “You didn’t tell me you got admitted to Birmingham. You didn’t tell me you planned on going. You were just going to what? Leave without telling me?”

“No,” Jackson sighed and the tension seeped out of his body in one fell swoop. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get in. I didn’t think it was going to be a problem. I didn’t think you would break up with me over it.”

Derek tsk’s and leans back against the bookcase. “So she broke up with you and the first thing you do is make out with someone else?” Allison raises her eyebrow at Derek, but he just meets her gaze head on. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “You Argent’s are all the same.”

Stiles wouldn’t have noticed Allison’s miniscule flinch if he hadn’t been staring straight at her. He decides to file that away for later.

Allison ignores the jab and turns back to Jackson. “Derek has a point. Why’d you kiss Kira at the party?”

Jackson looks at the girl in question. Not a lot of people would know just looking at her, but Stiles knows what it looks like to be pushed to the outer circle of high school society, and Kira has been an outcast since she first got to Beacon Hills. Being the new kid sucks, but doubly so if it’s into the second quarter of senior year. 

Kira was smart, so smart she was in all of Stiles’ AP classes and even a few AP art classes with Scott. She was a bit dark. The first time they had to dissect a pig for AP Biology she’d made a joke about the pig looking delicious when the rest of the girls had gagged as they cut it open. She wasn’t “normal” to the white privileged kids at Beacon Hills. She came from Japan and her accent wasn’t thick, but it was there. It set her apart. 

Guys were dared to ask her out and girls were jealous of the easy way she carried herself. Stiles knew why Jackson kissed her. He just wondered if he had the guts to admit it.

Apparently he did. “I was drunk. Matt dared me to. I thought . . . I thought I’d be funny, I guess. I don’t know.” Kira finally looked up at him. It hurt something deep inside Stiles to see the normally tall and proud girl curled into a ball with such an expression of utter betrayal written across her face.

“Funny? You thought it’d be funny? Wow.” Kira pulled herself up from the floor with the pride Stiles was afraid had been lost. Derek moved to follow her but she shook her head. “I just need to blow off some steam.”

She didn’t run. She didn’t stomp. She just calmly walked away.

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” Stiles addressed Jackson.

For once, Jackson kept his mouth shut.

Allison stood up and approached Derek where he stood staring after Kira. “You and I need to talk. C’mon.”

Allison walked towards the balcony and Derek followed at a slower pace. Stiles knew Lydia needed to talk to Jackson, so he elected to go after Kira. Just in case.

  
  
  


Allison stopped right at the bottom of the stairs to the balcony. “I’m sorry. For what Kate did. I had no idea of what she’d been doing. My dad had no idea of what she’d been doing. You can hate my family all you want, but don’t compare me to her. Never ever compare me to her. That’s all I ask, Derek.” Her sweet fucking face was so sincere. Derek felt like a dick.

“I know - I know. I just - God I get so mad sometimes. My mouth just spews out whatever I know will hurt most. You had nothing to do with her. I know that. You hadn’t even met her until the case. It’s not . . . your fault. I’m sorry.” Derek’s shoulders slump.

Allison bumps her fist on his bicep. “It sucks. What she tried to do and how she tried to do it, but you want to know what would be the best middle finger we could give her?”

Derek arches an eyebrow. “What?”

“Putting our past behind us and becoming friends.” She gave him a dimpled smile.

“Stilinski was right,” He huffed. “You _are_ an innocent cinnamon roll. Too pure for this world.”

Allison’s grin slid into a smirk. “I try. Now, I’ve got to go see if Lydia hasn’t ripped Jackson a new one. He deserves it for what he did to Kira.”

Derek frowned. “That and a whole lot more.”

She turned to leave, but paused. She looked back at Derek. “Don’t be too hard on him. I know he’s a jerk, sometimes, but he has a whole closet full of trauma. He’s . . . He’s human, too. You know, when he’s not being a scaly two faced lizard.”

Derek snorted and nodded his head. “So long as he leaves Kira alone, then we’re all good.”

Allison nodded her head back. “Well, let’s hope he has at least half a brain.”

  
  
  


“Why’d you lie to Kira?”

“Why’d you lie to _me_?” Jackson retorts crossly. “You didn’t break up with me because of Birmingham. You broke up with me because you fell in love with Parrish, Lydia.”

She sighed but didn’t deny it. “I’m sorry. If I’d told you . . . it would’ve made everything worse. I didn’t want to hurt you like that, Jackson.”

“You hurt me when you broke up with me, Lyds. You should’ve just told me the truth.” Jackson muttered.

“Do you want the truth? Do you think it’d fix anything?” Lydia purses her lips at the hesitant nod Jackson gives her. “Jordan is in my AP Physics class, you know that. He was struggling in class, so Mrs. Parkinson asked me to tutor him. She agreed to give me extra credit for it and I knew he would be cut from lacrosse if his grades fell. You were telling me about how important he was to the team, and so I decided to do it. I didn’t know he liked me. I didn’t know he was going to tell me how he felt. I didn’t know . . . I was going to start feeling the same way. I didn’t kiss him. No matter what anyone tells you, Jackson, I didn’t. I tried to ignore him, but I couldn’t ignore what I felt. So. I broke up with you. Fed you a bullshit lie about Birmingham. _Then_ I kissed him. I’m . . . I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything. I’m sorry you thought I’d ever do something like that to you.”

Jackson let out the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. That night at the party. I said . . . I said some shitty things to you. I’m really sorry, Lyds.”

Lydia’s smile was soft. “I know. But I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. You told Kira it was a dare, Jackie. We both know you’ve had a crush on her since she transferred here. It’s why I made her a social pariah. I need to apologize, too, but you really did a number on her.”

“I know.” Jackson groaned. “I can’t do anything right, can I?”

“No you can’t. Now go say you’re sorry like a big boy.” Lydia waved him off. Jackson stood up and offered his hand to Lydia. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you, Jackson. Don’t forget that.” 

Jackson nodded and squeezed her hand before jogging in the direction Kira left in.

Allison walked around the corner as Jackson passed her. She turned her head back to Lydia. “He going to profess his love?”

“Yes.” Lydia linked her arm in Allison’s and they strolled back to the tables.

“About time.”

  
  
  


Stiles wrung his hands anxiously. He lost Kira somewhere below the balcony. “Dammit.”

“Stilinski.” Stiles jumped. He whipped around to see Derek sitting at the top of the balcony’s stairs. “What are you doing?”

Stiles gulped. “Looking for Kira.”

“Why?” Derek’s growl did a funny fluttery thing to Stiles’ stomach.

“I wanted to make sure she wasn’t crying. What, is it a crime to care about other people?”

Derek’s frown slipped into an amused little smile. Stiles’ heart did _not_ skip. Shut up.

“Take a seat, Stilinski.” He patted the spot next to him. “When Kira’s upset she doesn’t cry. She breaks things. And you do not want to be in her way when she’s breaking things. Trust me.”

Stiles slowly started up the stairs and sat next to Derek. He left a good two feet between them. “You two are close?”

“You could say that.” Derek leaned his elbows on the stair behind him. “We met through our parents when we were younger. She lived in Beacon Hills until she was about five. Then she moved to Japan. We stayed pen pals for a couple years. Then she moved back. I don’t like people and it seemed like people didn’t like her. So I made sure she had one friend, at least.”

Stiles hummed. “That’s actually really sweet.”

“Sweet?” Derek turned his head and glared at him. Stiles would never admit it made him blush. “I’m not sweet, Stilinski.”

“Call me Stiles, and you’re just a big bag of marshmallows, aren’t you?” Derek scoffed but Stiles plowed on. “No, I can totally see it now. When Lahey’s dad was beating on him, there was nothing anyone could do ‘cause he wouldn’t press charges, but you went to their house and beat the shit out of him. Called child services. Your parents adopted him within the week. When that video of Erica peeing herself during her seizure was going around you got Danny to take it down and reported it to the school. Matt and his friends were suspended for a month and kicked off the lacrosse team. I see you hang out with Boyd sometimes, too. No one knew how to talk to him after his little sister died in that car crash. Except you. You took them all under your wing, Derek. You, sir, are sweet as fuck.”

Derek stared at him for thirty-six seconds. Stiles counted while panicking he’d gone too far in his head. 

“You noticed all that?” Derek’s words were soft. Stiles barely heard him.

“Yeah. I notice a lot of things you do.” Stiles whispered. Now was as good a time as any to bring it up. “Like when Allison flinched after you said all Argents are the same. Why’d she flinch? And what did you mean?”

It was Derek’s turn to flinch. He blinked a couple times before sitting up straight and pulling his hands onto his lap. He picked at the skin around his nails as he answered.

“You remember when Kate Argent set my house on fire?” 

Of course Stiles did. It was all anyone could talk about for months. The case seemed to go on forever. Stiles would swear to his grave he had only been informed of what happened two weeks after in the newspapers, but he had followed the case as soon as it happened. Stiles’ father came home with a file labeled HALE FIRE. Stiles broke into the case at home that very night. He poured over the files with a manic edge and threw up his dinner. 

Kate Argent was behind the fire after seducing Derek to gain access to his family’s records at home. The Hales were a prominent family in Beacon Hills. Derek’s mother Talia Hale was their Senator, and she was fighting to push a bill on gun control. It would force the Argents to tag all of their weapons and provide a list of whom they sold their weapons to. Kate Argent persuaded Derek to let her into the house for Talia’s records. She set it aflame the very next day with the entire family inside, except Derek, Laura, and their uncle Peter Hale. The family escaped the house just in time, and suffered minor burns and smoke inhalation. 

She would have gotten away with it too. If Derek hadn’t told Laura and gone to the police with his statement. Kate Argent was sent to prison for seventy years with no parole along with seven others found guilty. Yeah. Stiles remembered when Kate Argent set Derek’s house on fire.

“The papers said who did and why. They never said how. They weren’t allowed to. We’d sue them flat out if they mentioned my name since I was still a minor. I had just turned sixteen when it happened. Kate was twenty-eight. She looked young and made me feel so much older. I just . . .”

“I know. You don’t have to - I read the case files. I’m sorry. You were in school and then you weren’t and I found out why and I just wanted to know if you would be okay. Everyone thought it was a normal fire until I read the case. I never told anyone. I swear. So you don’t have to tell me anything . . . I already know.” Stiles looked away and bit his lip. He really ruined it now, didn’t he?

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek’s laugh made Stiles whip his head up so fast he’s sure he heard something crack. “You really have been watching me.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say. He’d thought Derek was going to punch him or something. Not - Not look at him with such a soft gleam in his eyes and his bunny teeth peeking out of his lips as he smiled. Not say his name like he was testing it on his tongue. Not scoot closer and lean his elbow on the stair by Stiles own elbow. The words were pushed out of his lips with a soft breath. “It’s all I ever do.”

“I don’t know whether to be seriously creeped out or weirdly flattered and slightly flustered.” Derek’s voice had a pleasant lilt to it. It made Stiles slowly turn his body towards him.

“The latter. Please be the latter.” Stiles glanced down towards Derek’s lips as he licked them.

“Yeah. It might be the latter.” There was a quick intake of breath from Derek before he leaned forward and captured Stiles lips between his own.

  
  
  


“Hey.” Jackson looked around at the gym’s floor. It was littered with different equipment and the door to the supplies closet had it’s lock broken on the floor. A fire extinguisher laid next to the busted lock.

“Go away before I break your balls.” Kira lobbed the basketball at the rim of the basket. She had thrown herself into a run as soon as she knew the others couldn’t see her. She threw an excuse to Harris about getting her period as she passed his office and skidded to a stop in the gym. No one would hear her have her pity party all the way across the school.

“Can’t we just -” The prissy tone in Jackson’s voice made her clench her jaw and pick up another basketball to fling at Jackson.

“I warned you!” Kira stormed over. Jackson was still holding his forehead where the ball hit it spot on. Kira picked up a random lacrosse stick she had found earlier and started hitting Jackson’s back with it.

“OW! KIRA! Stop! Kira, would you just -” Jackson spun around and ripped the lacrosse stick out of her hands.

Kira scooped up a dodgeball and threw it at him. Jackson ducked out of the way and caught it with his lacrosse stick. Kira threw another ball. “Stand still you athletic freak!”

“Let’s just have a civilized conversation, please, Kira.” Jackson pleaded. He was man enough to admit his voice cracked. Kira grabbed a baseball and lugged it at his face. 

“Maybe when you act like a normal fucking human being for once.” She screamed as she grabbed another lacrosse stick and brandished it like a sword.

Jackson knew Kira knew how to wield a katana. She ran at him and swung down the stick in a powerful arc. Jackson jumped out of the way, but she went with the momentum to move the stick behind him and sweep him off his feet. He landed on his back and rolled to the side to miss her next swing downwards. He kneeled with one foot on the floor and blocked Kira’s swing down. Their sticks stayed locked as they both pushed forwards.

“I’m sorry!” Jackson shouted. He gulped. Kira pulled back and stood still. She dropped the stick. Jackson dropped his as well. He stressed each of his next words, “I’m so fucking sorry . . . it wasn’t a dare, Kira. Matt wasn’t even at the party. I just - I just saw you standing there with Erica and Lydia broke up with me and I’ve had the biggest fucking crush on you since you transferred here. Lydia knew. That’s why no one really talked to you at school. I acted like a dick because I hated that I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t tell you or Lydia or else you’d both hate me. But then Lydia broke up with me. For Jordan Parrish, no less, and I saw my chance. I didn’t flirt with you because someone told me to. I didn’t kiss you to win some stupid dare. I did it because I wanted to. Because I’ve always wanted to. I’m sorry I lied. You don’t deserve any of the shit I’ve put you through. I’m . . . I’m so sorry.”

Kira was mad. There was always a small part of her that was mad when she talked to Jackson. She joined the lacrosse team because she wanted friends. She made practically none. Because Jackson teased her for being the only girl on the team and so the rest of them did too. There were only five people on that team that treated her with respect. Goofy lovable Scott McCall, dimpled Danny Mahealani, freshman Liam Dunbar, literal angel Isaac Lahey, and stoic but sweet Vernon “Call me Boyd” Boyd. Jackson pushed her around, yeah, but she stayed because he pushed her _forward_ too. 

He made her stay for extra practice. He showed her different techniques to use on the field. He ran those extra miles with her to up her endurance. When she first scored a goal he was the first and only to thump her helmet and pat her on the back. She fought with him horribly. Plays that she thought he sucked at. Moments he could’ve been a better captain. Balls that should have been passed during a game. 

Kira felt a low thrum of anger every time she talked to Jackson. She always did. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago she had the passing thought that maybe it wasn’t really anger. The next time she yelled at Jackson she found herself smiling afterwards. She wasn’t feeling righteous fury but excitement. A rush of adrenaline. Fondness. She literally slammed her head into her bedroom door when she pieced it together. There was nothing to do, though. Jackson was with Lydia. He always would be. Until he suddenly wasn’t. 

And then he was right there in front of her. At a party he himself had invited her to. He had flirted and laughed and smiled and made her stomach flutter. He kissed her first. Then he pulled back and something passed over his face when he looked to the side and caught sight of Jordan Parrish. A look she didn’t know how to describe. He turned away and left and didn’t come back, though he said he would. 

Kira left the party and cried to Derek the next day at school. They had just walked out of the cafeteria together when Jackson was about to walk in. Derek pulled her in his arms and Jackson puffed up like an indignant bird, Kira had thought in the moment. He made a snide comment about Kira being quick to move on with anything that breathes and Kira had punched him square in the face. His eye was already swelling when he sneered out another comment and then Derek went in for the kill. The teachers had to pull the three of them apart from killing each other.

“You _should_ be sorry. You really fucking should be. And I’ll be sure you make up for it for as long as possible.” Kira walked towards him as he lowered his eyes to the ground. “I hated you when I first met you. Don’t know when that changed, but it did. Then you kissed me and I was so happy. Then you left. Just - tell me, why?”

“I saw Parish and went to get a drink. I was on my way back, I swear, but then I saw Lydia too. Something just snapped, I don’t know what, and I was chugging as many drinks as I could. All I remember was yelling at Lydia. Horrible, disgusting things about her and Parish. I woke up in Danny’s bathtub the next morning. I was going to tell you at school, but then I saw you with Derek. He had his arms around you and I thought . . . I thought you’d just moved on. Like Lydia did. I don’t know why I forgot the two of you are just best friends and he’s more inclined to the other team. I’m really fucking sorry, Kira. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I hope you can, someday.” He angled his body to walk away, but stopped at Kira’s gentle grip on his right wrist.

“Like I said, you’ve got a lot of making up to do, Jackson. Starting with picking up where you left off at the party.” Kira planted her small hands on Jackson’s shoulders and leaned up to kiss away the confused slant on his lips.

  
  
  


“Ah, so the lovebirds are finally back.” Allison quipped as Kira and Jackson sat down at the table that was previously taken by Jackson and Stiles. “So did you rip his balls off?”

“Eh, just twisted them a little.” Kira responded. She absentmindedly traced circles in Jackson’s left hand. 

“Just so you all know I’m going to have multiple bruises in the morning.” Jackson bitched.

“Several well earned bruises, yes.” Kira reminded him with a gentle poke at one of the said bruises.

“Hey, Kira,” The playful atmosphere turned wary as Lydia addressed Kira. “I want to apologize. For turning the school against you, in a sense. You were innocent on all fronts and I was acting solely on my jealousy. I’m sorry.”

“Well, you’re lucky I came to the conclusion that a lot of the kids at Beacon High are just idiots undeserving of my attention. So there’s not much to forgive, Lydia, but if it makes you feel better I do. Forgive you.” Kira gave her a lopsided smile.

“It does. It really does.” Lydia returned her smile.

“Hey, where’s Bilinski and Hale?” Jackson asks. Allison shrugs and Lydia’s smile sharpens.

“Oh, I think I have an idea.” Lydia remarks.

Another ten minutes and the two return to the tables. They sit in the remaining table in the middle where Kira’s bag still lays. Everyone turns to stare. Stiles is wearing Derek’s leather jacket and his low collar reveals a rather red hickey peeking out. Derek has his arm around Stiles' waist and his hand is in the leather jackets pocket. 

Kira coughs on her own spit in her haste to cover her laugh. Jackson buries his face in Kira’s hair as he groans out obscenities about things he wished he never could’ve seen. Lydia and Allison high five before Allison hands over a single dollar to Lydia.

“Yes. Yes we did.” Stiles answers smugly as he takes his seat and pulls Derek down with him. The group has another ten minutes of silent deliberation before Stiles smacks his forehead and gasps. “The essay!”

  
  
  


Harris walks into the room fully expecting it to have been left in a tornado of chaos, but all the students are in their seats and writing their papers. Though it seemed Stilinski and Yukimura swapped seats. Harris sighs and claps his hands. “Well done. You didn’t kill each other. Now give me your essays. They’re your ticket home.”

Whittemore hands his in first and the rest fall in line as they exit the library. Harris doesn’t bother looking at them as he tosses them in the trash.

  
  
  


“I’ll see you Monday!” Lydia called out her goodbyes to the rest of them as she climbed into Parrish’s car. She blew a kiss to Allison as they sped away. Allison shook her head and turned to walk back home. She loved the aloneness that came with walking home and after a day like today she needed some _alone_. She yelped as she walked into a very solid chest. 

“Oh, sorry! I’m just waiting for Stiles.” The boy gave her a dopey grin. His teeth were a startling white and his chin was crooked and his eyes were warm. Allison felt a small swoop in her stomach and wanted to punch herself in the face.

“It’s - It’s alright. Stiles was right behind me . . . he might’ve stayed back with Derek for a bit.” Allison explained.

“Derek?” The boy raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah. I think they’re dating now. It’s sort of cute.” Allison giggled. She _giggled._ God, she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

“Wow, he went in there with hopes of winning Lydia’s heart and came out with Dereks. I’m proud of the little guy.” He chuckled. Then his eyes widened. “Oh, jeez, I didn’t even introduce myself, I’m sorry. I’m Scott. Scott McCall.” 

“Allison Argent. Nice to meet you.” She blushed he held out his hand for her to shake. Maybe she held on for longer than was appropriate but could you really blame her? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and shot him a dazzling smile. “Hope to see you around, Scott.”

“Yeah. S-See you around, Allison.” 

Never say Allison did not have game. When she wasn’t stuttering and blushing that was. 

  
  
  


Kira swung their linked hands as Jackson led him to her car. “Gonna give me a ride home, Whittemore?”

“Well, I’ve got some ass kissing to do, don’t I?” Jackson unlocked the car with a click and a beep. He held the passenger door open for her. “After you, m’lady.”

“Why thank you, good sir.” Kira swung her legs into the car.

“Where to?” Jackson asked. 

“Hmmm, let’s not go home just yet. It’s barely three. And as you said, you’ve got some ass kissing to do.”

“That I do. That I do.” Jackson put the shift into drive and peeled out of the parking lot while Kira waved her goodbye to Derek and Stiles.

  
  
  


“So. When Monday comes around . . . we’ll still be together? Right?” Stiles had to ask before getting inside Scott’s mom’s car. They stood just a little bit off to the side while Scott was talking to Allison.

“No, Stiles, I’m just going to forget you’re the best thing I’ve got on Monday.” Derek let out an ‘oof’ when Stiles hit him in the stomach. “Of course we’ll still be together when Monday comes. I’m not giving you up, Stilinski. You’ve been watching me for a while. Now it’s my turn to watch _you_.”

Stiles tilts his head to receive Derek’s toe-curling kiss. He smiles against Derek’s lips and says, “Good. ‘Cause I’m not giving this jacket back. I can assure you. It’s mine now.”

“Well it’s a damn good thing you look so hot in it then, isn’t it?” Derek growls out as he presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips.

There’s a coughing noise from off to the side. Stiles sighs and pulls back. “A minute, Scott. S’all I’m asking for.”

Scott rolls his eyes but his smile is as wide as Stiles’ as he walks back to the car.

“So. I’ll see you Monday, then.” Derek squeezes Stiles hand and takes a step back.

“You can see me anytime you like,” Stiles drawls with a hilariously “seductive” tone. “Wait! Give me your hand.”

Derek obeys automatically. Stiles scrambles for a pen in his pocket then writes his number on Derek’s hand.

“There. _Now_ you can see me anytime you like.” Stiles caps the pen and puts it back in his pocket with a wink in Derek’s direction. He turns around and walks back to Scott’s car. He waves and hits the back of his head on the car when he’s not paying attention as he climbs in the car.

Derek snorts and shakes his head as the car drives away. He walks to his sister Laura’s black Camaro and gets in the driver’s seat. His sigh is wistful when he rolls down the windows and pulls out of the parking lot. “I’m already half in love with the idiot.”

  
  
  


_Dear Mr. Harris,_

_I am exactly who you think I am. I’m here because I built a molotov cocktail to be a menace. I drive people up the wall and think only of myself half the time, but for once I thought of someone else when building that cocktail. I thought of Lydia, heartbroken from Jackson’s stupid mouth, and built that beaker of chaos. I was only going to throw it at his car, I swear, but maybe fate had other plans. It made the cocktail explode in my locker. Threw me in detention with the rest of the breakfast club. It made me meet five other people and truly get to_ know _them. To understand them._

_It made me meet Derek, finally, and get to know him too. Everything I am brought me here. Everything I’ve done led to this moment. And I’m eternally grateful. Really._

_So who am I? Why am I here? I’m Stiles Stilinski. Brainy, loser Stiles Stilinski. In love with the rebellious brute Derek Hale. Who’s best friends with the passionate basketcase Kira Yukimura and her smile that could melt ice. Who’s in love with the romantically hard headed athlete Jackson Whittemore. Who once dated the terrifying princess of all Lydia Martin. Who’s best friends with sweet but deadly princess in waiting Allison Argent._

_I accept the fact that I had to sacrifice an entire Saturday in detention for whatever I did wrong, but you’re crazy to think I’ll write a whole essay telling you who I_ think _I am. You’re going to see me as you want to see me anyway. In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what I found out is that each of us is a brain, an athlete, and a basketcase, a princess, and a rebel._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely,_

_Stiles Stilinski_

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos!  
> And don't forget to check out the other fanfics that inspired this one!  
> <3


End file.
